The Halloween Party
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Phoenix throws a Halloween party, and everyone is invited! Will Dahlia poison the punch? Will Klavier win Ema or lose her to Daryan? Will Phoenix and Iris hook back up? Can Max teach Trucy to fly? *gasp* Spoilers for all games. Many pairings. Ch 8 added.
1. Arivals

Halloween

A/N: Whoop! I'm back. Yay! So I was bored and was contemplating if I was going to dress up for Halloween this year, and if I was, if I could pull off an Apollo Justice costume. Not that anyone would get it. Plus my hair is way too long. And I'm a girl T_T… Oh well. But then I thought it would be funny if Phoenix threw a Halloween party, and everyone dressed up. This is after Apollo Justice, and no one is dead, or in jail, with a couple of exceptions. The italics mean thoughts. And I apologize if anything contradicts AAI2, because at this point, CAPCOM still hasn't translated it yet. Jerks.

Chapter One

^v^v{1}v^v^

T h e A r i v a l s

Phoenix looked at his reflection in the mirror. _How does he wear this, AND still keep his pride? It's PINK. _He straightened his cravat and smoothed his bangs. His hair was coarse and crunchy from the amount of product it took Maya to calm his spikes. He groaned and stepped out into the main office and got a whiff of coffee from the kitchen. Godot, or rather, Diego, stepped out with his signature white mug. He had dyed his hair and donned his red shirt; the only part of 'Godot' that remained was his visor. There was a click of heels coming down the hall.

"Are you _sure _this dress is appropriate, Diego?" Mia asked. Phoenix's eyes widened at the sight of her. She wore a sleeveless grey dress that stopped mid-thigh. There was a fuzzy tail of sorts dangling down behind her, brushing her lace leggings. Her hair was curled and a pair of furry ears was pinned in.

_I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open. _She adjusted her ears and stepped forward, wobbling in her heels. "It looks amazing, kitten." Diego grinned.

"OUCH!" Phoenix crumpled to the ground, his shin throbbing.

"Mr. Nick! How dare you look at Mystic Mia like that!" Pearl towered over him, her glittery orange dress's jack-o-lantern face laughing wickedly at him. Her hair was in pigtails with a little hat that looked like the lid of a pumpkin. Sparkly black ballet flats were on either side of him, dangerously close to his fingers. _Pearls is sixteen now, _Phoenix remembered, _but she still hasn't given up on Maya and me being 'special someone's'._

"HIIIIIIYA! Pink Princess Butterfly Kick!" a whiz of pink ran from the hallway and flew towards Pearl. Pearl jumped back and fled to the kitchen. Maya stood over Phoenix and offered him a gloved hand to pull him up. She then continued to tuck a stray black hair inside her pink wig, straighten out her pink kimono and check her pink makeup in a mirror. A thump came from another room.

"I'm not giving you my bracelet!" shouted one muffled voice.

"Yes you are! I can't look like you without it!" another squealed.

"You look just like me! Just short! I look like you and I'm not in a dress!" Phoenix snickered at the thought of him in a dress.

"I do not look like you! No one can without the bracelet!"

"You're just jealous you didn't get one!"_ Ooh. Harsh, _Phoenix thought.

"Ha! You're jealous you can't pull evidence from my panties. Oh look! A note with the real killer's name! Oh look! A gun with the killer's finger prints!" _When did she…?_

"OBJECTION! When did you pull those out? I don't remember any of that evidence! And I'm not jealous of you, Miss Magic Panties!"

"Overruled! You are too jealous! You can't even do that card trick I taught you! Even daddy can do that trick!" _Ouch._

"I'm a lawyer! Not a magician!"

"Daddy was a lawyer! Better than you!" _Well, thanks!_

"WHAT?" a door slammed and Apollo came storming into the main room carrying a familiar blue cape and silk hat. His usual red attire was replaced with a grey vest and black jeans, but his hair still stood up on top of his head.

"Polly!" Trucy ran up behind him, a blue tie swinging wildly around her neck. She lunged for his wrist, but slammed into his back instead.

"Stop, Trucy! You'll rip my vest! You're lucky I'm letting you use it." He scoffed

"Will not!" She brushed off Apollo's red vest and smoothed his red pants, which had been rolled up so she didn't trip. She rolled up her white sleeves and smoothed her 'Hair of Justice' that was somehow the perfect length._ Apparently, when they were told they were siblings, they had decided to make up fifteen years worth of bickering_. But Phoenix was impressed with how much Trucy looked like Apollo.

Trucy grabbed his hand and inspected the golden bracelet. "How DO you get this off?"

"I didn't know it came off…" Phoenix said wryly.

Mia placed a hand of reassurance on Apollo's shoulder. "Why don't you put the cape and hat on?" she said gently and quietly. Apollo blushed and played with his horns, causing Diego to scowl. He pulled the cape over his shoulders and set the hat on his head. "There," Apollo mumbled.

"Nick!" _Uh oh… _Phoenix wheeled around and came face to face with…

"Lar-? Larry? Is that you under there?" Phoenix looked into the big watery eyes of Larry Butz. Through a cheap, rubber werewolf mask. Larry pulled the mask off his head, releasing his brown hair to hang limply around his head. He quickly straightened it out into its usual tall mess.

"How can you not recognize your best friend?" he cried. _I dunno… maybe because you had A WEREWOLF MASK on? _

"Right, sorry. Who's that behind you?" Phoenix sighed pointing at a hooded figure behind him.

"Oh! This is Mizzi!" he grinned, putting an arm around her shoulder. She flipped the cloak off, revealing a mop of wavy red hair surrounding bright blue eyes. She had a stereotypical women's pirate costume; skimpy and revealing. She looked suspiciously like someone he knew. Phoenix was vaguely remembering something… high school?

"Long time, no see, Phoenix," she smiled.

"She's a pirate!" Larry announced. Suddenly there was a crack and Larry was on the ground, whimpering.

"You foolishly foolish fool stating foolishly obvious things for other foolish fools!" Franziska von Karma stepped over Larry and wound her whip in one fluid motion. Her long lacy black dress was a far cry from what Phoenix remembered her wearing to court. She adjusted her witch's hat on her blue hair and smirked at the quivering Larry on the floor.

"Franzy!" he shouted, "How I missed you! I-!"

There was another crack, but this time it was Mizzi's hand connecting with Larry's face. "Who is she?" She shrieked.

"Miz, wait! It's not what you think-!" Simultaneous cracks (from a slap and the whip) then the sound of Mizzi clicking away down the hall. Larry stood, tears running down his cheeks, bright red from the slapping.

A Steel Samurai appeared behind him. He wore a mask, but his silky voice and wagging finger quickly gave way to who was underneath.

"Franziska?" he said teasingly, "Did you make Larry cry?" Phoenix could picture his smirk.

"Miles Edgeworth! How dare you assume I would stoop so low as to make this worthless lump cry?" she swung her arm as if to whip him, but her hand was empty.

"HA! The Great Thief Yatagarasu strikes again!" a ninja jumped out from behind Edgeworth and pumped her fists, whip in hand.

Franziska hugged herself and started, "Return that immediately, or I-"

"OBJECTION!" Trucy pointed her finger, shouting, "I say that Kay did not steal the whip! I push for an innocent verdict!" Phoenix heard Apollo snicker. _Way to go, Truce. Now you're going to get whi-!_

*CRACK!*

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska stood above Phoenix, who was now on the floor, with a riding crop raised above her head. "How dare you teach this girl your foolish bluffing strategy?"

"The one that beat you?"

*CRACK*

"EDGEY-POOOOoooo!" Phoenix was suddenly pinned against the wall with an old lady clinging to his arm. "OH! How I missed you! I thought that you were avoiding me again! Oh, kids today always thinking they can sneak off unnoticed and get away with it…" she went on, speeding up, talking about this and that until she finally looked at his face.

*CRACK*

"WHIPPERSNAPPER!" Phoenix didn't even bother to stand up this time. _Poor Larry. If his slaps hurt as much as Oldbgf's did… _His vision was hazy so he closed his eyes.

"Mr. Edg- oh, hey pal." Phoenix's eyes snapped open to a very yellow Gumshoe offering him a hand. When he was hoisted up, Phoenix saw that Gumshoe was wearing a coat made out of instant noodle packaging and duct tape. When he saw Phoenix studying his coat, he shrugged and said, "I couldn't afford a costume, so I made one out of something I could afford!"

"You mean _I_ made it," Maggey stepped in wearing her old police uniform. "Hello, Mr. Wright."

"Hello, Mrs. Gumshoe." He smiled at them as they walked away into the party.

"Feenie?" two voices asked sweetly. Phoenix spun around and found the Hawthorne twins smiling at him. His head almost exploded from girly overload. They were wearing identical pink fairy outfits, complete with enough ruffles to make Edgeworth proud. The only difference was their hair, Dahlia's red and Iris's black. He gulped visibly.

"Um… hi. Nice to see you." He scratched the back off his neck.

"Mr. Wright, please don't lie. My bracelet is going to make my hand fall off." Apollo said as he walked by him, then stopped short and backed up. "Who're they?"

"Feenie," Dahlia said quietly, reaching for Phoenix's hand, only to have it swatted away. She growled. "Feenie, I see a punch bowl that's just begging for me to pour-"

"This is my apprentice, Apollo Justice!" Phoenix said quickly, "That's Iris, and that's Dol- I mean Dahlia."

"Hello, Mr. Justice." Iris smiled causing Apollo to blush again. He pulled the silk hat off, releasing his spikes, and said, "H-hi. N-nice t-to meet y-you." Phoenix grabbed Apollo's sleeve and dragged him away from the twins.

"Stay away from them."

"Why?" Apollo sounded whiney.

"Because Dahlia will murder you."

"What about Iris? Is she going to try and kill me too?" he smirked.

"No." Phoenix blushed and said, "Just, stay away from them."

"Oooh! Mr. Wright's got a crush on Iris!" Apollo whispered mockingly. Then he began to sing loudly, "PHOENIX AND IRIS SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Herr Forehead, kindly leave the signing to me."

Apollo turned on his heel and saw Klavier Gavin, playing with his bangs. He shot Apollo his award-winning smile.

"You've got… fangs?" Phoenix asked.

"Ja. Vampire fangs. Isn't that what all the girls are into these days?" he grinned.

Larry shouted from across the room. "Nuh-uh! The chicks are into werewolves. Not sparkly vampires!"

*CRACK*

"Fool!" _Apparently Franziska likes vampires…_

"Sleeves. Wright." Daryan Crecend nodded, his hair bobbing up and down. He had added a shark fin. _Fitting._

"Mr. Wright." a voice said meekly from the doorway. No one seemed to hear.

"Hello, Detective Crecend!" Phoenix said cheerily.

"Excuse me?" the voice said again. Still, he was ignored.

"Daryan," Klavier said, "why don't you help the others set the equipment?"

"PLEEEEEEASE! Don't ignooooore meeee!" Phoenix looked up at the source of the squeal.

"Mr. DeLite! I think… I mean… ACK!" _It's rubbing off and he's barely said anything!_ "You are the one in that Mask*DeMasque outfit right?"

"Wow! YOU'RE Mr. DeLite?" Kay popped up out of nowhere. "You're the real Mask*DeMasque! You have to teach me your tricks!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him off. Phoenix laughed. _Poor Mr. Delite…_

*ka-tonk*

"Hey! Ema!" Apollo half shouted, half whined from across the room.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema rushed up and hugged him, lifting him slightly off the ground. She stepped back and smiled; a rare sight these days. Her dress was purple, different sleeves, and the skirt sat much like a tutu. She had a chain belt and a ring on almost every finger. The whole outfit gave off a rock star vibe, reminding him much of Klavier's look. Kay peeked out from behind her shoulder, winking at Phoenix. _How did she sneak back over here so fast?_

*ka-tonk*

"Nice try, Kay."

"Aw…" she pouted, "Wait Mr. DeMasque! You can't hide! There's too much to learn!" she scampered off to find him.

Suddenly, Trucy screamed. "OH MY GOSH! It's him!" She ran over to the window and peered out, looking at the next guest. She watched him all the way until he entered the building and then stared at the door expectantly.

"Mr. Wright! How absolutely FABULOUS!" _Absolutely cringe inducing._

Trucy grinned at the newcomer. "Is it really him, Daddy? Is it really Maximillion Galactica?" She looked him over; trying to convince herself it wasn't just a costume. _Who could mistake the cloak, roses, and top hat?_

"Will you teach me how to fly? Please?" Trucy begged.

"Ah, a magician can't reveal his secrets." Max cringed.

"But, I'm a magician too!" Max shook his head.

"Why didn't you dress up?" Phoenix asked, dreading the answer.

"I did! I dressed up as the ab-so-lutely FABULOUS me!" _Ego maniac. _

"Ah, long time no see, Agent Lang." Edgeworth said from behind Phoenix. Apparently he had snuck by unnoticed. This guy looked like a wolf. _Maybe it's his costume…_ Phoenix reasoned with himself, until Edgeworth asked, "Why didn't _you_ dress up?"

" Lang-Zi says… damn, where's that scroll… I can't find anything without Shih-na!" he shot an accusing glare at Edgeworth. Suddenly, the sound of microphone feedback filled the room. When it passed, Klavier's voice came over the speakers.

"Sorry about that, are we ready to rock and roll?" A cheer erupted through the room; the only complaint's came from Ema and Apollo. "Achtung, baby! This first one… as all the other songs are dedicated to my lovely Fraulein Detective Skye." He grinned, showing off his fangs.

*ka-tonk*

The sound of the Snackoo hitting Gavin echoed through the room. Suddenly the drummer banged his drumsticks together, and the music began, signaling the start of the party.

A/N: I hope this was good. This whole story is my first attempt at something with multiple chapters. Please review! Lots of pairings to come, possibly including (but not limited to) P/E, Klema, Miego, Pearl/Trucy, P/Iris, Polly/Dahlia, ect. Any other suggestions are welcome. Hopefully I can update soon. Bye!


	2. Poison in the Punch

A/N: I'm back! Thank you guys so much! I came back from school after posting Chapter 1 the night before and I had an inbox full of stuff. Thanks to all that commented and favorited. It's good to see you guys are enjoying this. It means a lot. I'm a sap… Oh and thank you Sam for helping me edit the last chapter. xD

BTW, I own nothing but Mizzi and the plot. Yes, Mizzi is coming back, just not to Larry. The rest is CAPCOM's, the people who won't translate AAI2. I'm not forgiving them any time soon. Obviously.

Chapter Two

^v^v{2}v^v^

P o i s o n i n t h e P u n c h ?

_It's way too loud in here. _The rock blasting through the office was making Apollo's head hurt. The kitchen wasn't any better, with Maya and Kay arguing over the Jammin' Ninja and the Steel Samurai. He wandered over to the table laden with all sorts of Halloween themed foods. They all looked decent, except for the large pot of Eldoon's Noodles. Dahlia was smiling sweetly at Trucy, who took a swig of the punch.

"Wow. This is good. It wasn't that good this morning." She took another swig. "It almost, burns." She walked away with a cup, tripping over herself along the way.

"Mr. Justice, thirsty?" Dahlia motioned to the bowl of bright red liquid. "It really is fantastic." Trucy had already stumbled back over, giggling, with her cup empty.

"You better not spill that stuff on my vest." Apollo warned.

"S'okay. Nuttin' bad's gonna happen to it." She giggled again and refilled her cup. "Daddy? What'd you put in that punch? It's soooooo good!" Trucy slurred.

Apollo turned to Dahlia, giving her a wary glance. "Should I be concerned?"

"Why would you be concerned? She's just having a good time." She smiled at him, wiping all bad thoughts from his mind. That is, until his bracelet squeezed his wrist. _Focus, Justice. _She wasn't looking at him. And her hand was clenched. Clenched around something. Something, like a bottle.

"Gotcha."

"W-what?" she forced another smile at him. Her hand tightened as she shoved it behind her back.

"What's in the 'punch'?" Apollo smirked.

"Fruit! Isn't it fruit punch?" She glanced at the bowl, and then her feet.

"It is. But Trucy drank three cups this morning, and wasn't acting like this." Apollo was busy concentrating on Dahlia. Too busy to hear the foot steps behind him.

"It's not nice to harass the young lady like that, Herr Justice." _Oh no…_

"Mr. Gavin." Apollo said sourly without turning around. "It's been a while."

"Ah yes. I hear you have been beating mien bruder often."

"Yes. Excuse me; I'm going to go check on Trucy." Apollo pulled himself away, not once looking back at his ex-mentor. He fixed his eyes onto his half sister and began to weave his way into the crowd.

*ka-tonk* _Ema…_

"Hey, Apollo." Ema looked grumpy and munched furiously on Snakoos, oblivious to the other snacks on the table. "You work here. Is there somewhere quieter, where I don't have that glimmerous fop staring at me while he sings?" She glanced up at the make shift stage, and Klavier looked at her and grinned, right on cue.

"The kitchen? I'm not supposed to let anyone into the offices. Or you could go out into the hallway; you can barely hear anything out there." _I should know. I do have to keep up my Chords of Steel._

"Right. What's wrong with Pearl? She looks confused, and can't make a coherent sentence. That's a sign of bad, scientifically speaking." _Your grammar is a sign of bad, scientifically speaking._

"I think Dahlia put something in the punch. Trucy's acting flat out drunk."

"So go do that thing you do in court. You know, where you stare at people until your eyes bug out." She smirked.

"But, Mr. Gavin…" _Damn it Apollo! Face your fears. _He mentally face palmed. _But I'm afraid of them…_

"Oh. I get it. Fine, I'll just get myself a cup and test it for poison." Her voice sounded bored but her eyes lit up like fireworks. She practically ran over to Dahlia and Kristoph.

Apollo walked off to the side to wait for Ema. _I know Dahlia put something in there! But if it's poison, Trucy and Pearl are probably in major trouble right now. But I've never heard of a poison that makes people act drunk. Phoenix did say Dahlia will murder me. I thought he was kidding or meant it in a "man eater" kind of way. But Iris seemed nice. Mr. Wright didn't say she would kill me. But he will if I try to flirt with her. Damn the world and these confusing relationships…_

"You're going to hurt your head like that." Ema motioned to the finger pressing into his forehead. She was holding a cup of the punch and donning her lab coat. Ema shoved the cup into his hands and pulled a test tube out of her bag. "Okay. So hold that and I will pour this in. If there's something in it, the whole thing will start to bubble. After it stops, it will turn a different color. We then compare the color to this booklet to find out what's in it."

The tube was uncorked and the liquid poured in. Just like Ema said, the surface of the punch bubbled like molten lava. After about thirty seconds, the punch turned an orangey kind of color.

"Huh. I haven't seen that before. Orange is… unidentified. That's weird, scientifically speaking. I better pour this out before someone drinks it. Good luck with finding out what it is." She sulked off towards the kitchen.

"M-mister-r J-j-justice?" Apollo looked down into the watery eyes of Pearl, "I-it's t-too l-loud-d h-here. M-mister Nick s-said for- y-you t-to take m-me t-to h-his old o-office." She looked as if she was in pain, cringing in time with the music.

"Sure, follow me." She seemed like the Pearl Phoenix described when he talked about old cases. Afraid, shy, and confused. She slipped her hand into his and followed him through the crowd.

When they arrived at the end of the hall, Apollo reached around Charley, the plant, and pulled a key out of the soil. He unlocked the door and led Pearl into Phoenix's office. He kept everything clean, and an old case file lay open on his desk. But he had also moved a TV in, and kept it stocked with Steel Samurai episodes for Maya when she stayed over.

"Here you go. The remote is over there." He noticed her squinting in the harsh, fluorescent light of the office. Apollo switched it off and opened the window, moonlight flooding the room. Pearl had curled up on the couch and was already beginning her Steel Samurai marathon. He crept out of the room and back down the hall.

"Hello, Mr. Justice." Apollo started, and turned around ready for battle. But Iris's jet black hair told him otherwise.

"Oh, Iris. Uh… hi." _Smooth, Apollo. _"So…" He racked his brain for something to say, "You and Dahlia are twins?"

"Yes, we look the same, but I could never do the things she did. Doug, Valerie, Diego, among others. She even tried to kill Feenie."

"Feenie?"

"Phoenix. They went out in college. Well, I dated him then too, but he didn't know…" _He dated twins at the same time? I want to know how to do that. Even if one tried to kill him._

"Oh, I see."

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" she smiled, and Apollo swore he saw her blush.

"Well I-!" a magenta clad figure grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into Apollo's office.

"What the hell? Why did you pull me in here?" Apollo glared at the Mr. Wright gone Edgeworth, who was caring a limp Trucy. "O-oh crap. What happened?" _Maybe it was poison…_

"She's out cold." He looked worried. The door burst open.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema seemed scared, so Phoenix quickly lay Trucy down on the couch. Ema rushed over and felt her forehead with one hand, taking her pulse with another. _I guess she is the one with the most medical experience. _

"S-she's not dead, but she's really w-warm. I guess there was something in that punch."

"So why am I here?" Apollo turned back to Phoenix.

"You were talking to Iris." Phoenix looked at him meaningfully. "At least I saved you from answering that question. It's not like you've ever had a girlfriend."

"I have too!" _Damn it! Why does he have to be right?_

Phoenix's eyes followed things in the air above him. Apollo looked up, but he couldn't see. "Only two? That's pathetic. You can do better than that, Apollo,"

"Two what? What are you looking at?" Apollo searched the air above him.

"So what if you've never had a girlfriend?" Phoenix asked. "Nothing to be ashamed of." _I don't know which Los Angeles you're living in, Mr. I-date-twins-at-the-same-time._

"Maybe his first girlfriend wasn't a girl." Ema suggested bluntly.

"You're gay?" Phoenix looked appalled.

"NO!" _Boy have you got the wrong idea. _

"Oh," Now Phoenix almost looked _disappointed._

Suddenly Trucy began to cough violently. Ema handed her a large bowl, which Trucy clung to desperately. After a few more violent rasps, she groaned.

"What happened? My head hurts SO badly right now." Instead of answering, everyone gave a relieved sigh. "I can't remember anything except… punch. The punch tasted better."

"Please describe the characteristics of the punch." Ema said almost robotically, eye's gleaming.

"It burned my throat a little when I drank it. And it tasted better, but I can't figure out exactly what it tasted like." She winced.

"I'll be right back!" Ema declared as she rushed out of the room. Trucy crumpled against the cushions.

"Burned? Hmm…" Apollo placed a finger to his forehead. _She was acting drunk. And right now she's basically got a hangover. She's not dead, so it's not poison. Pearl looked like she was in pain, and was like the little girl Mr. Wright describes. But the only thing that would have such a big effect on the girls and not the adults is…? _Ema burst back into the room holding two cups of punch, one bubbling.

"Alcohol." Ema and Apollo said simultaneously.

"What?" Trucy asked.

"Someone put some sort of alcoholic beverage into the punch." Apollo removed his finger from his head, leaving a faint red mark.

"About a cup. Something extremely potent too. The girls were drunk, scientifically speaking." Ema handed a second cup to Apollo. "That one has no chemical in it. Prove my theory."

Apollo took a big gulp of the punch. It tasted better, and seared his throat when he swallowed. He downed the rest of the cup, feeling a slight buzz in the back of his skull. He nodded, and Ema cheered.

"Who would do this?" Phoenix asked warily.

Apollo made for the door. "I have a hunch,"

A/N: Okay! Hope that one was just as good as the first one, albeit a little more serious. I need suggestions for Mizzi. Who, if anyone, should I pair her with? And I'm going to apologize now for any inaccuracies concerning alcohol. I have no experience with it, as it would be illegal. xD This going off what I've heard. But I hope it's good, regardless. Next up is a little Klema. Everyone likes Klema, right? Yay, because I do. More comments please! That was so nice last time, let's do it again. I'll update as soon as possible. Bye! 


	3. The Lyrics are Everything

A/N: Happy Phoenix/ Maya day, everybody. To celebrate, let's have some Klema. xD But if you want to read P/M I have one called The Present. If you're curious. Thanks for all your comments and sticking with me all this time. I still don't own Ace Attorney (if I did, AAI2 would be in English) or any of the songs I use here. I don't keep Jason Mraz, Bruno Mars, or Cee Lo Green in my garage. Come on, guys. OH! And I apologize now (again) if anything contradicts AAI2 now. Cuz a certain someone who I know is in that game comes into play here….

Chapter Three

^v^v{3}v^v^

T h e L y r i c s A r e E v e r y t h i n g

Klavier watched the goings on from atop his makeshift stage. He watched Ema and Apollo work some science experiment in a cup. He saw Trucy collapse in a heap after cutting up the dance floor. And now he was watching Apollo's eyes bug out at Dahlia.

"I'm going to ask again. What is in the punch?" Apollo was confident.

"I already told you! Isn't it _fruit_ punch?" She was sweating bullets.

"Is that all that's in the punch?"

"Yes." She glared. Klavier was too far away to see anything, but Apollo seemed to sense something.

"You're lying." He smirked.

"Prove it! Isn't that all you lawyers want? Proof? And you go accusing me of putting something in the punch! Some things never _do_ change." She flipped her hair.

"Well then say you put nothing in the punch." _Repetitive, much, Herr Forehead?_

"I put nothing in the punch." _Well if that wasn't blunt…!_

"GOTCHA!" everyone jumped at Apollo's outburst. _What did she do? _He grinned. "Withholding information from us? Maybe… behind your back?" Something hit the floor and shattered.

"Fuck you, Apollo Justice." The voice echoed around the room, coming from every direction. The band stopped. Everything went silent, all eyes on the innocent looking, red haired girl who had spoken those words.

"Nah, I'll pass." _Nice one._

"W-what? Who s-said that?" Dahlia's evil glare disappeared.

"Me." Apollo shrugged. "But your sister-!"

"Shut up, Justice." Phoenix glared at him.

"Scruffy!" Franziska's whip cracked through the air. "Escort this lady, or monster, off the premises immediately!" Gumshoe scampered over and led Dahlia out the door. Everyone cheered.

"What was in the bottle?" Mia asked. Diego bent over and picked up the shard of glass with a label on it.

"Vodka. Some expensive stuff, too. Ack!" He dropped the shard, blood dripping from his hand.

"Diego!" Mia grabbed his hand and inspected the wound. "You just can't be near any kind of broken drinking vessel can you? First your mug, now this…"

"Kitten, I broke my mug almost _fifteen_ years ago!" They argued as she pulled him towards the kitchen.

Klavier took this moment of silence to say something into the microphone, "Fraulein Skye, might I have you up on stage?"

"No way, fop!" She glared at him from the dance floor, where she was presumably telling everyone about how _she_, not Herr Forehead, solved the mystery of the poisoned punch.

"Ein Lied bitte, mein liebling." He smiled, showing off his fangs, "One song."

"Nope."

"Not even for a bag of Snackoo's?" He waved a huge package around tantalizingly.

"ARE THOSE THE MARSHMELLOW FILLED ONES? Fine, fop. One song, that's it." She stomped up to the stage.

"Might I complement you on your choice of costume, Fraulein? I guess you wanted to see what it was like to dress like a 'glimmerous fop'." He grinned.

"Shut up, Gavin. Where do I stand?"

"Right here." He led her to a spot center stage. She crossed her arms and put that cute little pout on her face. It took all of his control not to grab her and kiss her right now. _Alles gute an diejenigen, die warten__. All things good to those who wait._ A slow drum beat brought him back to Earth. Klavier swung his guitar over his shoulder and began the song.

" _~ Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back, _

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest,_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention,_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some, ~"_

Klavier watched as Ema's face register that the song was not the rock that she expected. She looked at him incredulously. Obviously, she knew this song.

"~_ But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours. ~" _

He leaned over so he was singing in her face. She rolled her eyes. Soon, Daryan kicked in with the background lyrics, making Ema jump.

"_~ Well open up your mind, see like me, _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free,_

_Look into heart you'll find love, love love, love, ~"_

Klavier placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. She blushed from the sudden contact and pushed him away. But his hand was there long enough to feel her heartbeat, a very fast one.

"_~Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved. ~"_

She looked out over all the people having a good time. They were giving her big grins and thumbs up. Ema sent a sideways glance over at Klavier, who was smirking at her, obviously enjoying himself. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and her foot had begun to tap in time to the music.

"~ _So I won't hesitate no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm sure,_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate I'm yours._

_Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear, and I will nibble your ear… ~"_

Where Ema was expecting the big note of the song, Klavier had other plans. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, leaving a rather flustered and angry Daryan to sing his part. Klavier pulled away, grinning, and continued the song. Ema just stood there, motionless.

"_~ Well I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror- Ach!~" _

Ema had grabbed the microphone from his hands and begun to sing.

"_~Ha! And bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer, _

_But my breath fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and I laughed,_

_I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason, _

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons, It's what we aim to do,_

_our name is our virtue. But I won't hesitate no more, no more, It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours!~"_

Klavier grabbed the microphone back. She pouted, but soon was smiling again.

"_~Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't, There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short, this oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours~" _

Everyone cheered as the song finished. This time Ema grabbed Klavier's neck and swung him around into another kiss. "The lyrics are everything, ja?" he whispered, their lips brushing. "I have another song in mind," He spun around and told something to his band.

Three minutes and forty-two seconds later found Klavier finishing up the final note of Grenade. Ema was smiling and dancing now, just like everyone else.

His mind wandered back to that first day he had met her. She had ignored him; thrown snacks at him, done things to him no girl had ever done before. So he did the one thing he thought every woman longed for. He had kissed her. Her eyes were open, white hot anger flashing in them. He was thrown off, and hit the ground hard. _The lyrics are everything, _He reminded himself, _and things like to go according to the lyrics. At least for me._

"Would you like to sing the next song, Daryan? I am going to go have something to eat." He slipped his hand into Ema's and led her off the stage past his fuming guitarist. He walked past a pirate with flaming red hair that he didn't remember being there, but he was really too elated to care. He had gotten the girl. _How Twilight of me…_ He grinned, his fangs showing.

"_~ I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like, forget you!~"_

"Odd choice of song, scientifically speaking. It seems too high pitched for his voice." Ema commented as Daryan's rough, tenor voice filled the air. But somehow it still worked. "Hey, I'll be right back. I left my coat up there," she pulled her hand from his and scampered off back towards the stage.

"Um…"

"D'you think…"

"Maybe…"

"Can you…"

"Er…"

Klavier blinked, suddenly noticing the group of females in front of him. Maya and Kay held out trading cards with one hand, battling over a pen with the other. Mia offered a neatly folded piece of paper that looked like it was once an evidence list. Iris presented some sort of hood and Maggey shuffled around in her pocket, obviously looking for something for him to autograph.

*CRACK*

"Fools." Franziska stepped through the opening left when the girls scurried out of the way of her whip. She wound it, and shoved it into Klavier's hands. As he signed the handle he heard stifled laughs from Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth, who both earned lashes once he had handed it back. He quickly signed each of the other girls' items, except for Maggey who had walked away dejectedly.

He stood and autographed various items, ranging from coffee mugs to an oriental scroll. After a few minutes, he began to search for Ema, who had not yet returned. She wasn't by the stage, in the kitchen, or in the bathroom.

"Are you looking for something?" He looked toward the pirate from before. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him. Her voice came out forced, sounding as if a man were trying to talk like a woman.

"I never got your name." He said, ignoring the question. She had piqued his curiosity.

"Mizzi. I was with that worthless lump over there," she motioned to a man in a horribly cheap werewolf mask, "but… well you probably don't care." She flipped her hair out of her face, revealing stitches going down her face that had obviously tried to have been covered by makeup. _She looks like a baseball… _Klavier thought.

*THUNK*

Suddenly, as the world went black, he thought no more.

He awoke to cold water being thrown on his face and warm water seeping through his coat. His head was throbbing, and an all too familiar laugh wasn't helping. He glanced down, where Ema was crying silently into his shoulder.

"You stupid shit." Daryan leered over him. Mizzi stood by him, except she was a he. The pirate outfit and red hair had been replaced with a monocle and suit. He fidgeted with a card, adorned with a pink conch shell.

"What the hell, Daryan?" Klavier said, causing Ema looked up, relief flooding her eyes. He glanced around, and deduced he was in the closet that they had built the stage in front of. "Why would you do this?" he tried to stand, but his throbbing head held him back.

"Why don't you help him, bitch?" Daryan kicked Ema in the shin, and she squealed in pain. She stood and tried to step forward, but collapsed on the leg Daryan had hit. He caught her, and he whispered something in her ear. Ema growled at him.

"Fuck off, you-mmph!" She kicked and flailed, but couldn't pull away from Daryan's lips crushing hers. Finally she bit him and pulled her head away, only to find herself face to face with something even more unpleasant.

*CLICK*

"Your choice," Daryan cackled, "Me, or that gun." Shelly de Killer held a pistol up to her head.

"WAIT!" Klavier shouted, causing everyone to flinch. _Herr Forehead would have been proud off that…_ "I'm the one who said I'd take a "bullet straight through my brain" for her."

"Since when?" Daryan spat.

"Ever since I met her. But I sang it up there on the stage." He said, remembering the second song he had sung to her.

"And the lyrics are everything." Ema whispered.

A/N: Yea… so! I hope that was good, and now I'm going to leave you hanging there for a while, cuz next is either Phoenix/Iris or Trucy/Pearl. Help me decide. Okay, obviously the songs I used were I'm Yours, Grenade, and Forget You. Just In case you're stupid. xD Also, here are the German translations. I'm pretty sure they're close to the real thing. I took German in 6th grade. I kinda remember. T_T

Ein Lied bitte, mein libeling: one song please, my lovely

_Alles gute an diejenigen, die warten: _All things good to those who wait.

Anyways, please review and rate and all that good stuff! I appreciate if you'd tell me pairings you'd like to see! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon! LUV YA!


	4. I am Your Apprentice

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a hard time coming up with this chapter and the power went was out from like four to nine last night. Also, I hope the last few chapters weren't too deep; this one will hopefully be more light-hearted. If anyone has something they would like to see happen, please tell me. I am open to suggestions. And pie! Okay sorry. This one's got a lot of people and implications in it, but really boils down to Phoenix/Iris. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

^v^v{4}v^v^

I a m Y o u r A p p r e n t i c e

Phoenix tried to leave Trucy with Pearl in his office, but she insisted on watching Apollo get Dahlia kicked out. _I wasn't going to invite Dahlia. She invited herself._ He noticed how people who had seemingly never met were teaching each other things. Phoenix laughed as he watched Lang show Larry how to snarl like a wolf.

"You've got to bear your fangs and tense your shoulders," Lang instructed, "Then just go with your instincts on the sound."

"RARF!" Larry made a sad attempt at the face Lang had showed him, and his growl, if it could be called that, was more or less a squeal.

Larry gave a lopsided grin and asked, "How was that?"

Lang replied with a real snarl, "You have the audacity to even ask that? You are a disgrace to all wolves. Try again."

"Boo!" someone leapt out in front of Phoenix.

"Ack!" He looked around for his assailant.

"Good! Just like that, Mr. DeMasque! Next time, steal something before you scare them though." Kay smiled broadly at Ron, who was doing his best to hide in the shadows. "And, Mr. Wright? If you're going to dress up like Mr. Edgeworth, you have to sound like him too! Something to the effect of-!"

"Nggghooooh!" Edgeworth wailed from behind him.

"Yeah, something like that," Kay snickered.

Edgeworth was face down on the floor, Maya with a plastic samurai sword at his back.

"Ha! The Pink Princess wins agai-! Hey! Wait! No!" Edgeworth tripped her, leapt up, and placed his sword on her chest. Several people applauded. "Mr. Edgeworth!" she whined, "Get your sword off my boob!"

Edgeworth blushed darkly and stumbled back. "I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean… i-if you'll e-excuse me…" he mumbled to himself as he shuffled toward the bathroom. _Smooth, Edgey. _

"_~ Well I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror- Ach!~" _

"_~Ha! And bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer~"_

Phoenix glanced up to the stage as Ema stole the microphone from Klavier. Her face was red and her smiling lips swollen. He shot her a grin and a thumbs up as she sang her verse. _She's surprisingly good. _He watched them happily until the end, where he growled slightly when she kissed Klavier.

"Overprotective, Wright?" _I smell_ _coffee. Which means it's…_

"Mr. Armando…? Wait, Gavin? Why are you drinking…" he sniffed the air around the ex-defense-attorney-gone-murderer, "Why are you drinking Godot's #107?"

"He gave me the recipe. _B__lacker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than hell itself... that is coffee, _I believe he said." Kristoph adjusted his glasses. "It is quite bitter, but also sweet."

"THAT WAS FABULOUS!" Someone exclaimed. _Well, we all know who it was…_ "How did you do that?"

"A magician can't reveal her secrets," Trucy grinned devilishly, tucking her panties in her pocket. "Unless you want to trade secrets?"

Phoenix wandered closer to his daughter, tempting Max to break the 'number one rule of magic' as she called it. No matter what you do, you can't say how you did.

"What secret? I can make the hat float, or the rose, or the cloak…" Max pleaded, but one look in Trucy's eyes and you knew exactly what she wanted.

"_I_ want to float, Mr. Galactica. Fly. Like you!" she interlaced her fingers and dropped to her knees. "Please, just once? Show me how." Her spikes drooped and tears welled in her eyes.

Something in Max's ego-hungry eyes softened. "Fine. But we cannot do it here. The…ceiling is too low. And now," he grinned, "You get to show me where that frozen chicken came from."

*CRACK*

"Ouch… what was that for?" Apollo whimpered from the floor, clutching his arm.

"No reason!" Franziska answered quickly, coiling her whip. Apollo touched his bracelet, and Phoenix smirked, eyeing the six Psyche-Locks above her. _Polly and Franzy huh? Who would have guessed-!_

*CRACK*

_Ow._

"What are you smirking at, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska demanded.

"You."

*CRACK*

_Raise your hand if you didn't see that coming._

"You foolishly foolish fool!" Franziska growled. Phoenix dared to take a step closer, making it as far as Apollo before he was struck down again.

"Why did you whip _me_?" Apollo asked again, cautiously.

"Because I…" she glanced at Phoenix who was focused on the air above her. _Edgeworth must have told her about the locks._

"Because you hoped it would get Apollo to notice you? 'Cause you're crushing on him?" Phoenix braced himself for the whip, but it never came. He opened his eyes, noting that all the locks had shattered, and Apollo had let go of his bracelet.

"I… I… well…" she mumbled dejectedly to herself, hanging her head in defeat. Phoenix looked over at the young attorney, who had gone a nice shade of crimson.

"Done playing match-maker?" Mia whispered in his ear, causing him to jump. "Don't you think you're forgetting a certain girl in a fairy costume by the Gumshoes?" Phoenix glanced over at said girl, talking good naturedly to Gumshoe and Maggey. She smiled and laughed, but it never reached her eyes. He nodded.

Phoenix snuck up behind the detective. He clapped his hands to make a noise similar to the whip, and Gumshoe skyrocketed. When he regained his balance, the noodle-clad detective grabbed Maggey's wrist and ran away.

"Feenie…" Iris laughed. Edgeworth walked slowly out of the bathroom, clearly avoiding Maya.

"EDGEY-POO!" He turned on his heel and tried to walk back in.

"Boo!" Kay jumped out at Edgeworth, sending him stumbling back towards Oldbag.

"Nnnggh." He deflated as the old hag clung to his arm and began to rant about one thing or another.

"It's nice to see everybody making friends," Iris commented, "everyone seems to be learning something, too. Oh, look, its Mr. Gavin." She pulled her hood out of a pocket, "I'll…um…be right back,"

Phoenix sighed as she eagerly skipped off to the large group of girls surrounding Klavier. He wandered over to a very flustered Edgeworth, who had managed to pry Oldbag off of his personage.

*CRACK*

"Franziska is all kinds of different today, isn't she?" Phoenix asked as she parted the swooning girls in front of the rock star.

"Yes, well…heh," they snickered as she shoved her whip into his hands. The moment Franziska got it back; she spun and lashed their laughing forms. Edgeworth growled as he pulled himself up.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I was wondering if…?" Maya watched as he nearly sprinted back towards the bathroom. "I just wanted to know which episode the Iron Infant makes his debut! Larry says it's 39, but I don't think it's that late in the show." She fiddled with her newly signed trading card as she sulked off.

"Daddy! Mr. Galactica is going to teach me how to fly tomorrow!"

"That's great, Truce." Phoenix said, not really listening. He watched Iris float back towards him, smiling at her accomplishment.

"He's so nice," she gushed, waving at Trucy. She held up her hood, now adorned with Gavin's autograph.

"Mr. Galactica is gonna teach me to fly!" Trucy repeated for Iris.

"We know." Phoenix stated bluntly and she sulked away. _Sorry._

"I feel like I should be learning something," Iris laughed, "or teaching something."

"You are teaching me something," Phoenix replied softly.

"Hm? And what's that?"

"You're teaching me to fall in love with you again," He slipped his hand into hers.

"But, you loved my sister…"

"I never loved your sister. It was always you I loved." Iris blushed and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Feenie-!" she began softly, only to find Phoenix crushing his lips against hers.

_Nothing's changed. This is still as exhilarating as it was before. _They snaked their arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

Iris pulled back first and smirked. But it wasn't the evil smirk of her sister. It was soft, warm and inviting. "You're rusty, Feenie."

Phoenix grinned wryly, "I am your apprentice. Teach me." Iris dragged him back down into another jaw-aching kiss.

Nobody seemed to hear the THUNK that echoed through the room over all the sounds people were making.

"Awwww…" Long, drawn out sighs from several of the women was interrupted by *gag**gag**gag* _Must you gag, Trucy?_

"Nngghh, Ms. Oldbag, stop! N-nggghhhooooh!"

"MR. NICK! No, let go, Mystic Maya! He's supposed to be kissing you!"

"Ouch! Why did you punch me, kitten?"

"I'm sorry! I just felt like hurting someone all of a sudden!"

"RAWR!" a loud, rather convincing, snarl cut through the cat-calls from what band members were left on stage.

Phoenix and Iris broke the kiss, and turned, like everyone else, to find the source of the snarl. Many people looked to Lang. "It wasn't me. Lang Zi says: "A wolf that interrupts another's howl is an insolent fool_." Did Franziska write these?_

"It wasn't meeeeeeeee!" Ron cowered behind Kay.

"How could you Iris?" A sobbing Larry dropped to his knees.

*CRACK*

"You insolent fool!" _Maybe she did write them._ "How could you interrupt such a beautiful moment with such a vulgar noise?"

*CRACK**CRACK**CRACK*

"Well they don't seem to care," Apollo pointed out. "They're making out like nothing happened." And sure enough, Phoenix and Iris's lips were locked, yet again.

A/N: Okay! A little bit shorter than usual, but I hope it was still good. Polly and Franzy would be so cute! Although wrong in every way. Next is Polly/Franzy (duh) or Edgey/Maya. I think Edgeworth and Maya would be an awesome couple, so don't hate. R&R please! BAI!


	5. Triangles Have Sharp Points

A/N: Supsause! I'm back, with chapter 5… and more cheesy romance! I 3 cheesy romance. xD Thanks to all for your support, comments, and love in general. Yay. SO. This chapter is Polly/Kay/Franzy. The first part is Kay's POV and then it switches to Franziska. Tell me if it doesn't work so I know not to do it again. Please enjoy!

Chapter Five

^v^v{5}v^v^

T r i a n g l e s H a v e S h a r p P o i n t s

Kay looked on longingly as Mr. Wright and Sister Iris made out. _I'm twenty four and I still haven't kissed a guy? What is wrong with me? _The thief turned away when she saw Gummy sweep Maggey up into his arms, laughing happily.

"You must be Ms. Faraday. I don't believe we've met." She looked up to meet the brown eyes of Mia Fey. Kay put on her signature mischievous grin, although if you looked hard enough, you could see it wasn't real. They shook hands.

"I hear you claim to be the next Yatagarasu." Mia asked politely, trying to hide her disgust. Kay was used to this, but resented the fact that her title was tainted.

"Yep! The Great Thief Yatagarasu!" she pumped her fists, "I seek to steal the truth!"

"Of course. Most people I know have devoted their lives to finding the truth." Ms. Fey sighed. "I just don't understand why you have to _steal_ it."

Again, another comment Kay was used to. "If you can't discover the truth by legal means, sometimes you have to stea-"

"Use logic."

"Edgey…!"Kay whined as she spun around to meet his steely gaze. "Some people aren't masters of logic like you."

"Yes, but you don't have to use illegal means to-!"

"Oh so now you're bragging?" Kay was furious. She was sick of arguing about this with him.

"Never brag about being better than a lady. That's one of my rules." Kay broke Edgeworth's harsh glare and turned around to meet Mr. Armando's softer, but not any less meaningful one. She was about to thank him when she noticed his hand on Mia's shoulder. _Everyone but me._ She nodded her thanks and ambled away.

She found a quiet corner and plopped herself down on the floor.

*CRACK*

Suddenly there was a boy in her lap asking Ms. von Karma to _please_ stop whipping him. He looked up at her with big chocolate brown eyes and grinned.

"Uh… Hi!" He blushed.

*CRACK*

He rolled off her, face first into the floor, and groaned. His silk hat rolled off his head, and two antenna-like strands of hair popped up.

"Are you okay?" Kay asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Ugh… Yeah, I guess. I'm Apollo." He rolled onto his back and extended a hand.

"Oh! Your face…" she winced upon seeing the raw lash mark across his face. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him back up into a seated position.

Apollo touched the wound, grimacing. He glanced at his fingers, lightly stained with blood and scowled. "That can't look pretty…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She pulled off her hood, releasing her jet black hair to fall freely around her shoulders. "I'm Kay, by the way."

"Right. What did you mean, 'not if I have anything to do with it'?"

Kay pulled a spray bottle out of her pocket and pointed it at Apollo's face. "This is going to sting… a lot."

"Well that was blunt-! OW!" he scrunched up his eyes as she sprayed it on the gash. She rubbed it in, wishing her mask was still on to hide her blush. _His skin is so soft._ After much digging in her pocket, she produced a band-aid, and stuck it on carefully.

"Really? Jammin' Ninja band-aids?" Apollo laughed, examining the box. "Thanks, though. You must do that a lot."

"Mr. Edgeworth and Gummy get them all the time. If you get another, you know where to come." She grinned, and secretly hoped he'd get another, just so she could touch his face again. _That doesn't seem weird at all…_

"Yeah, well-!"

*CRACK**CRACK*

"Eeek!" Kay fell back as the whip connected with her arm, and then her neck.

"F-FRANZISKA!" she heard Edgeworth boom from somewhere, but she was more focused on the pain in her arm and the blood dripping from her neck.

"Kay?" Apollo leaned over her, worry spread across his boyish features.

"Mnnngh…" she whimpered and uncurled herself from her instinctive fetal position. There was a strong hand on her back, helping her up, cleaning the blood. She watched Apollo with interest; his face contorted in concentration as he wiped at her neck.

"Okay, this is going to sting quite a bit…" he held up her spray bottle. _Ah the irony._

"Go ahead. Ah!" she cried out as he misted the underside of her neck. _I feel bad. That stings like a bitch. _He lightly rubbed it in, careful not to inflict more pain. The stinging lingered, but it wasn't enough to suppress the butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you okay? You're really red." _Damn it! Why do people blush? What do I say…?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." _That explained everything. _"It just stings. Mmph!" Kay half squeaked half moaned when Apollo hit a sensitive spot under her chin. She realized how far he had actually strayed from the wound, and blushed harder.

"How's your arm?" Apollo asked, aware that she wasn't moving it much.

"I'm sure it's fine," she rotated her arm to demonstrate this point. Still, she couldn't suppress a grimace. "The fabric is thick. It didn't hurt enough to leave a mark." _Ms. von Karma hasn't ever whipped me like that. What did I do?_

He reached across his body and touched his bracelet. "Don't you think you should check?" _Well, him touching me more wouldn't be too bad. _She wrestled with her sleeve until it was sufficiently rolled up. The skin was raw, but it wasn't broken. He repeated the process as he had with her neck; spray, rub and bandage. _That spray STILL hurts. No wonder Gummy and Edgey act like such babies. _Apollo's fingers danced lightly across her arm, raising goose bumps and a blush.

*CRACK*

They blinked at each other waiting for someone to fall over in pain. When no one did, they looked around for Franziska.

*CRACK*

"S-shut up, Miles Edgeworth! I d-don't know what y-you're talking about!"

*CRACK*

"We should probably go before we end up on the receiving end of that whip." Apollo said turning back to Kay. Who wasn't there. _Haha! The perks of being a Great Thief. Look up!_

*ka-tonk*

"Ema…" he growled, looking around for the gloomy detective.

*ka-tonk*

"What the-?" He glanced up as another Snackoo fell on his head. "Ka-mmph!" he started as she dropped a snack into his mouth. _Ah, the joys of hiding in the rafters! _The self-proclaimed thief grinned devilishly back at him as she perched herself on a duct. _I should have come up here earlier! I can see everything from up here! Now to watch the show…_

v^v^{Franziska's POV}^v^v

_Foolishly foolish fools trying to stop ME from winning that boy! Kay Faraday, he's MINE!_

"Franziska."

*CRACK*

"What?" She spat at her little brother who was pulling himself off the floor.

"Please just listen to me. If you have feelings for Mr. Justice, you might use _your words_ instead of your whip." He spoke as if he was talking to a child. "You are not a second grade boy who thinks the only way to impress a girl is to hurt her."

_What is he implying?_ He must have seen her harsh glare, because he stepped back warily. "All I'm saying is you should go apologi-!"

*CRACK*

"NO!" She stormed off to a quiet corner, not caring who, if anyone, showed up. They would face the wrath of her whip.

*ka-tonk*

Something hit the back of her head, but she didn't care. Someone snickered next to her.

*ka-tonk*

_Ignore it, Franziska._

*ka-tonk*

…

*ka-tonk*

…

…

… _Oh good they're done._

…

*ka-tonk*

*CRACK*

"Hey!" the person who had been snickering fell in a heap next to her. She sent a scowl his way. _Fool. What did he expect…! Oh my god… _She was looking right into the eyes of…

"Mr. Justice. Were you throwing those?"

"Ah, no." He glanced up to the duct work above. "Is that why…?"

"Yes. I'm sor-?" the last word came out mangled.

"What was that?" a grin played behind Apollo's serious expression.

"I'm sor-!" _Why can't I say sorry? _"I apologi-?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, and he shrank back, "I'm just trying to express my regr-? WHAT THE FUCK?" Franziska stormed off, leaving a rather amused and flustered Apollo behind.

"Miles Edgeworth!"

"Nngh… what is it now?"

"I can't apologi-! Grrr… I can't say I'm sor-! Damn it!" She stomped her foot in frustration. Edgeworth shot her a bemused look. _Watch me smack that right off your face, you fool!_

She raised her whip to strike, but he held up a hand to stop her. "If you can't apologize, you _can't apologize._ So you don't get him."

*CRACK*

"I get anything I want because I am Franziska von Karma!" she growled. "And I will apologi-! Apologi-! A-P-O-L-O-G-I-Z-E!" she said the last time slowly, Letter by letter. Her face lit up with a smug joy. "Ah-ha!"

Filled with the aftermath of her accomplishment, she marched over to where Apollo stood, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced at her and said, "Ms. von Karma…"

"Apollo Justice! I apologize for whipping you. And I would like you to know that I lik-! That I have a cru-! Have feeli-! Aw, God damn it."

"Um, are you…"

*sob*

Apollo stared at her, clearly in shock that she of all people would break down in front of him.

*sob*

Franziska cried, her head hanging in defeat. She didn't register the hand on her shoulder. Or the other hand on her other shoulder. Not until she was crying into a shoulder did she realize she was being touched at all.

"A-ah! Um…" she tried to push whoever it was away, but strong arms held her close.

"Sh. It's okay. I forgive you." Apollo's quiet voice filled her ear. Something fluttered in Franziska's stomach. He held her out at arm's length and looked into her grey eyes. Somehow she couldn't break her gaze from his. Slowly, he began to lean in until…

"Aaauuuugh!" someone landed on Franziska, shoving her to the ground. _I swear, whoever ruined that will PAY._

"Kay, what the hell? I –mmph!" Kay grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

*CRACK*

Kay hit the ground. "Honestly you guys, calm down! Don't fight over-mmph!" Franziska took advantage of the situation, and mirrored Kay's movements; pulling Apollo into a long awaited kiss. _TAKE THAT! Oh crap, those fools are rubbing off on me. Wait, I'm kissing one of those fools. But… wait… _She stopped trying reason this out with her beloved logic.

"Hey!" Kay shouted, launching herself at the prosecutor. They tumbled to the ground, fingers caught in each other's hair, kicking flailing, fighting for the very confused, very _RED_ lawyer.

"CHICK FIGHT!" Larry yelled from somewhere, and then it was a show, which could make the other give in first. People crowded around yelling; words of encouragement, words meant to end the ordeal, words of betting on the winner.

"C'mon, Kay!"

"Franziska get off her right now!"

"My bets on Kay, wait, no Franziska, wait, no Kay!"

"OBJECTION!" Everyone stopped and looked at the source of the outcry; the only person possible of making such a loud noise: Apollo. "Please, I don't want to be fought over." Franziska and Kay froze mid punch. They realized they position they were in.

A love triangle. One with VERY sharp points.

And then things began to shake.

A/N: Okay! SO. I hope that was good. If the POV switch was confusing, please tell me. And, yea. Did you catch my Spongebob reference? xD Anyways, thanks for reading, next we finally find out about… KLEMA! And whether or not they die. And I realized while writing this that apologize has APOLO in it. Which looks like Apollo. xD You dodn't know how many times I mixed those up. R & R please! Bye!


	6. Rock My World

A/N: OMG, I'm finally back with Chapter 6! I'm sorry it's been so long, I had writers block and a bunch of other good story ideas that I couldn't get out of my head. Anyways, I was planning on stopping at nine chapters, but now I'm up to ten, and then my friend had another good idea. Ugh. *hangs head* we'll see. It's hard to decide when to resolve one thing and start another when you don't know how much you have left. But it'll be great. (I hope.) Now, to pick up where I left you hanging at Chapter 3, THE KLEMA ESCAPE! (Ema's POV)

Chapter Six

^v^v{6}v^v^

R o c k M y W o r l d

"And the lyrics are everything…" Ema whispered. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh SHIT, OH fuck, oh crap. I'm dead. I'm SO dead. Oh shit._

Daryan whistled. "Wow. That's deep, G." He snickered.

"Well, you seem to like following my lyrics, Daryan. Committing murder to a song?" Klavier tilted his head, back, letting his platinum blond bangs fall into his eyes._ Don't push it! You're going to get both of us killed! _Ema tried to turn her head, but the barrel of the gun held her still. _I'm so dead. We're both dead. This is my fault._

_Fault. Fault line. Hm, earthquakes._ The sudden thought of something science related calmed her nerves, and some stress fled her shoulders, causing a funny look from Daryan. _Earthquakes, plate tectonics, shifting, crust, mantle, core, Earth, moon, sun, stars, comment, speed of light, speed of sound, sonic boom, force, energy, gravity, density, mass, volume, triangulation, circumference, circulation, artery, vein, blood, Luminol…_ she was vaguely aware that Daryan was talking.

"Hey!" her emerald eyes snapped into focus. "You deaf? What's your decision?" Daryan looked impatient. "Me? Or the gun?"

"I… but… I don't know…" she whined. "Can you honestly expect me to make that decision? Who decides to get shot?"

"So… you choose me?" Daryan asked hopefully.

"No!" Ema shrieked. "Who would choose you? With that _retarded _hair! Honestly, it looks SO stupid! What on Earth made you think ANYONE would like that?"

"Well, every time I walk past a girl, she sighs." Daryan batted his eyelashes mockingly.

"Yeah, with RELIEF!" Ema rolled her eyes, "I kid, you really are pretty as a picture. I'd love to hang you!" she grinned devilishly.

"That was good, I'll give you that. For someone as stupid as you, that was impressive."

"I am NOT stupid!"

"Well you failed your forensics exam! Horribly, might I add. I mean, if what you don't know can't hurt you, you're practically invulnerable!" He cackled.

"Y'know, I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass."

"You wanna try? I bet you do! I bet you secretly worship the ground that I walk on." Daryan sneered.

"I worship the ground that awaits your corpse." Ema spat. "You're what they mean by dark and handsome. When it's dark, he's handsome."

"I can take you somewhere dark," he hinted.

"Daryan, you aren't fit to fuck a pig." Klavier put in.

"I think he is." Ema smirked, then snapped, "And stay out of this!"

"You know, your eyes would be beautiful if I couldn't see right through them to the back of your head. There's nothing in between to stop me."

A slight growl. "If you're gonna act like a dic-!"

"Tator! Dic-_tator!" _Klavier put in, despite Ema's earlier warning. "Such words are unbecoming, mein libeling." Ema rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If you're gonna act like a _dictator,_ you might want to put some _protection _on that _dictator _growing out of your head so you can look like _a dictator_! Well, more than usual."

Silence. Suddenly, a laugh failed to be stifled. Everyone's head snapped around (or in Ema's case, her eyes snapped) looking for the source.

"Ah-hah! Your face, sir, was positively ATROCIOUS! Your eyes bugged and… hah." De Killer cleared his throat, "So sorry, Mr. Crescend, sir. Just, hah, it was quite funny." Ema felt the barrel of the gun relax a little on her head.

_That's my chance to get away! Say something else funny and break away while he's laughing!_

"How do you even get your hair to do that?" she asked in mock curiosity.

Daryan slid his hands over the protrusion. _He doesn't even realize how WRONG that looks._ "Well I-!"

"Wait I bet I know! You're not human! Your dad probably fucked a cow or something, and you're horribly misshapen! Hah!" she reveled in the disgusted look on his face. _Time to hit this home! Mr. de Killer will like this, the British fop! _"Your dad was a worthless HOBKNOCKER!"

"AH-HAH!" de Killer burst into a fit of laughter, dropping the gun completely as Daryan's face morphed into one of complete horror. _I, of all people should know that scientifically speaking, mixing species won't work and will result in infertile offspring. _

Ema ducked away, muttering to herself about Darwin's theory of evolution, and grabbed Klavier's arm. "Come on, pretty boy!" she grunted as they quickly limped to the door of the surprisingly large broom closet. She put her hand on the knob and pulled, revealing the back of the stage.

"Ach, Fraulein, we will have to go under." He motioned to the scaffolding running underneath, with enough just room to crawl.

"Way ahead of you, fop." She pulled him down and dove under the stage, ducking behind a wall of plywood. A furious Daryan stormed out, followed by the assassin, emitting very unmanly giggles.

"Shut it, you no good, baseball faced, double crossing, freak! We have to find them or I'm going to get arrested again!"

The giggles stopped abruptly. "Listen, I didn't dress up as that bitch for you to insult me. Honestly, I don't know why I agreed to shoot that girl if she didn't pick you! If you're that desperate for a girlfriend, might I send you out into the middle of the street? Some one is sure to hit you. I mean, hit _on_ you" _Nice one._

"Fraulein," Klavier nudged her shoulder, "we should keep moving."

"Right," Ema followed behind him as they crawled deeper under the stage. After many twists and turns, they came to the backside of a speaker.

"LOUD!" Ema mouthed, covering her ears. Klavier reached across and unplugged the speaker.

The music faded; bringing shouts of, "Fight, fight, fight!" She reached to push the speaker out of the way when the stage began to creak and sway above them. _Wait, the stage isn't moving, the GROUND is! _She felt warm arms wrap around her and hold her close, as the egging on of the fight was replaced with shrieks.

"Edgeworth!" several people cried after a thump, which was presumably the prosecutor falling to the ground, curled up in a ball. Soon, the earthquake stopped, and silence followed.

"Is everyone okay?" It was Mr. Wright's voice. There were several meek answers and whimpers, but no one sounded hurt. Suddenly, there were several gasps, followed by a "MYSTIC MAYA!" Ema tried to hear what people were saying, but it's hard to focus when a certain rock star decides now is a good time to kiss you. Not that she minded too much. She couldn't help but give into his soft lips and warm embrace.

"H-hey, Mr. Wright, where's Ema?" it sounded like Apollo. Klavier pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah, I can't find Klavier or Daryan either." Mr. Wright replied. "Anyone seen them?" Ema placed her hands on the back of the speaker and pushed. It slid out of the way with surprising ease, and the pair crawled out.

"Daryan is in the closet behind the stage, Herr Wright." The magenta-clad man wheeled around to find Klavier and Ema standing there, brushing themselves off. "Oh and so is Shelly de Killer." He pulled the calling card out of his pocket.

It was now Maya's turn to curl up on the floor. A very shaken Edgeworth kneeled down next to her, eyes darting around, as if he expected the ground to continue its rumbling any second.

"d-de Killer?" Mr. Wright squeaked. Ema didn't understand why Phoenix and Maya were so affected by the name. Even Pearl and Mia seemed jumpy all of a sudden. _I mean sure he's a well known assassin, but they're all white as sheets!_

"Should we call the police?" Trucy asked cautiously.

"Nah, pal, I'm on it." Gumshoe stepped up, "What's the fastest way back there?"

"Under." Klavier smirked. He pulled out a marker and signed over pink shell on the card. _There's no way that big lug of a detective could possibly fit under the…? Oh no way._

Gumshoe had hunkered down, and begun to army crawl underneath the stage. His back scraped the underside, but before long, he had disappeared into blackness.

"Achtung! Don't let an evil assassin ruin the party! Deston, Rauol! Guilty Love, baby!" Klavier handed the card to the police officer Gumshoe had just left. She squealed with delight as he leaped on to the stage and scooped up his guitar, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the stunned audience he was performing to. _Self conceited, glimmerous fop. _Ema smirked to herself. _MY self conceited, glimmerous fop. _She looked back out over all the people. Maya and Edgeworth clung furiously to each other, both deathly pale. Phoenix had resumed making out with Iris, and a devastated Pearl ran off crying, with Trucy in tow. The magician called out words of comfort, and managed to slip into the office Pearl had just locked herself in.

*CRACK*

"He's mine, you foolishly foolish fool!" Franziska leered over Kay, who had fallen to the ground.

"Nuh-uh! MINE! You're too mean! You keep whipping him!" she jumped up and grabbed Apollo's arm.

"Please, you guys! Stop fighting over-!"

*CRACK*

"Stay out of this!" the girls said simultaneously, and it became a battle of insults, fighting to be heard over Klavier's blaring guitar solo. People had given them a wide berth, Mia and Diego shuffling off towards the kitchen, presumably to make another cup of coffee.

"Well, you see, Mrs. Gumshoe, the broth in that kind is too salty," a man with cinnamon bun hair spoke meekly, as if afraid to get beaten for his opinion.

"Yes, but it's so much cheaper, Mr. DeLite." The woman fiddled with her new autograph, "I mean, if Mrs. Desiree wants _three_ new motorcycles AND a quad, the cheapest noodles should honestly out rule the expensive ones."

*BANG*

The wailing of the guitar ceased, arguments of boyfriends and instant noodles gone, and the room went deathly quiet. All froze in wait of a sound, a triumphant, "Hey, pal!"

But the silence was deafening, quieter and more still than death itself. And that's what many feared it brought.

A/N: I like cheesy romance. And apparently cliffhangers. xD Again, I'm SO SORRY it took so long! But I hopefully won't take so long next time! See you… Sunday at the latest? (I hope!) Yeah, reviews are cheese and cheese is love, so yeah. Thanks for reading!


	7. Of Baseball Stitches & the Shaking Earth

A/N: More cheese! I gives you it! xD Okay, so this is the pairing that I secretly adore… Maya/Miles! If I'm not wishing it was _me_ and Edgey (Emily Edgeworth… yeah that would be awesome.) I pair him with Maya. Give it a chance. Somehow this chapter was amazingly easy to write. IDK why, but it was. Please enjoy the chapter with the amazingly long title and TWO, count 'em TWO Llamas with Hats references.

Chapter Seven

^v^v{7}v^v^

O f B a s e b a l l S t i t c h e s a n d t h e S h a k i n g E a r t h

"Franziska get off her right now!" Edgeworth watched as his little sister and assistant rolled around on the floor, scratching, tugging, and growling, all over Wright's apprentice. Wright did nothing to stop this as he continued to kiss Iris, and it was quickly getting on Edgeworth's nerves. _I do like Iris, but she brings back painful memories. And this fight is painful._

He remembered that day up in the mountains when the earthquake hit. The black haired girl had fled as he crumpled to the ground. The memory was so vivid that he swore the ground was actually shaking.

Or the ground actually was shaking. Instinctively, he curled up on the floor, pieces of his costume cutting into his side. Vaguely, he heard people call his name, but the sound that filled his ears was that scream. The scream that haunted him for years, along with the belief that he killed his father.

As soon as it had started, it stopped and someone was stooped down over him. _Maya._ Since the results of their duel earlier, Edgeworth had decided it was time. Time to finally tell her about how he felt.

The first time he met her, he didn't know what it was. She was full of life and enthusiasm, and she radiated it. Looking back, he thought his battles with Wright were so epic because she was there. Or if she wasn't, they were fighting to save her. Sure Wright took the fall off the bridge, but he had played _defense attorney_ to help save her. He didn't fly back from Europe just because Wright had a cold. He jumped on that jet because Maya was in danger.

And then there was her smile. Somehow there was always one on her face. No matter who she lost, no matter how important those people were to her, she smiled. She pushed through it, and from what Edgeworth had seen, she never let it fade. She never showed anyone the pain and grief behind that happy, grinning expression. One he never managed after his father's death.

A hand on his shoulder, its touch light and gentle, brought the scarred man back up to a sitting position. The owner of said hand looked him in the eyes. And as he looked into these eyes, he saw all the joy and happiness he so admired. Maya Fey crouched down beside him with as much grace and beauty as one could have in a Pink Princess outfit, and smiled grimly.

"Are you feeling okay?" she spoke gently. It wasn't until she spoke and he felt her breath hot on his face that he realized how close she actually was. _No, my feelings for you are all confused. _So close he could probably…

"MYSTIC MAYA!" Suddenly his world was only the lips pressed against his; he barely heard her cousins scream. _Let's hope I'm not terrible at this…_ he mentally face palmed._ Maybe kissing is like wine. The longer you wait, the better you get. _He didn't have time to care. Only time to learn.

Vaguely he heard people talking, but his mind was reeling from the sudden loss of her mouth against his. He blinked, and he was standing. Slowly, his vision came back into focus, and he caught a glimpse of Wright spinning around to face Klavier and Ema. He swayed slightly, Maya's hand against his back keeping him upright.

"Daryan is in the closet behind the stage, Herr Wright. Oh, and so is Shelly de Killer." A card adorned with a pink conch shell was produced. Not that Edgeworth noticed. All he noticed was his support gone, curled up in a pink heap on the floor. Emotions bubbled up inside of him, anger at the assassin, fear for Maya, and a loss of balance. Using that to his advantage, he knelt down beside her.

Grey eyes darting every which way, in fear of an aftershock or assassin, he shakily scooped Maya up against him. If she was anyone's hostage, she was his. There they sat, clinging to each other, only aware of the other's safety and warmth. Miles was conscious of tears seeping through the thin, nylon shoulder of his costume. For what seemed like hours, yet only minutes, they huddled, unspoken words of comfort and love lingering between them. Before long, the tears faded, leaving them in an embrace that spoke louder than the rock that had begun blaring.

But not even that was enough to shake them of their stupor. Not until one fatal noise rang through the room, did they fear for anyone's lives but their own.

*BANG*

Maya started, her eyes wide. _I can feel her heartbeat._ The deafening gunshot echoed through the room, wiping out all other noise. Despite how many times he had docked his pay, told him to his face what a lousy detective he was, Edgeworth loved Gumshoe, in a platonic sense. He, and the rest of the room, waited with bated breath for the "Hey, pal!" that would bring relief, and years more of crappy investigation and testimony.

Maggey was the first to break the silence, with a squeak she dove under the stage.

"Oh…my…god… i-is he d-dead?"

"That's a lot of blood, pal. I-I think I'm gonna- O-oh god, it touched me!" the room let out a collective breath. _Then, wait. Who IS dead?_

"But, can you die from a shot through your leg?" Maggey asked uncertainly. A sudden flash of purple disappeared under the stage, followed by a wary, "Fraulein!"

Miles imagined her adjusting her pink glasses, clutching her purse filled with her mail order experiments. "Scientifically speaking, if you cut open the femoral artery in any way, you will bleed to death within minutes."

"So, he's dead."

"Probably, yes. Otherwise, he's beyond medical help." He heard the grin behind her voice.

"Uh… who's dead?" Wright shouted over the silence. _That would be an important fact, wouldn't it?_

"Crecend." The group wheeled around.

*THUNK*

Maya fell unconscious at the sight of the gun-wielding assassin. Engarde's wicked grin filled Mile's memory and he shuddered unconsciously. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wright do the same.

"How could you do that pal? I don't care how much of an asshole he was, no one deserves to be murdered." Gumshoe and the others emerged from under the stage, warily eyeing the gun. "What… HOW?"

"Probably," de Killer smirked, "because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence. I don't understand how you keep-!"

"Shut it." Lang clamped a hand over the assassin's mouth, and cuffed his wrists. _Of course he would bring handcuffs to a party. Some things never do change. _"Now, with no Shih-na to lead you away," Lang shot a glare at Edgeworth, "why don't you come with me."

"Be careful!" Franziska shouted after him. Many turned bewildered to the young prosecutor, who gazed at the floor embarrassedly. Miles didn't care about Franziska's random crushes. Again, he knelt down next to Maya, who readily curled up into his warmth. Carrying her over to a uninhabited corner, he began to whisper in her ear.

"I won't let him hurt you, Maya. He's gone now, don't be afraid. It's time to smile again. That smile you always seem to find, no matter how dark the times are for you." She stirred, and her breathing irregular. She had woken up, but pretended to still be asleep. "I can't believe the first time I met you, I thought you killed your sister. What a fool I was. Now, when I look into your eyes, I find the courage to go on."

Maya's eyes fluttered open, their grey eyes meeting. "You…you really mean it?" Edgeworth nodded solemnly. A blush flashed across her cheeks as he ran his fingers along the back of her wig. She shook it off, letting her silky black hair fall free. A raven strand fell across her face.

"_You inspire me._" Edgeworth smirked at the Steel Samurai reference.

"_How do I inspire you? You are the greatest there ever was, and I… well I'm not." _Maya grinned as she played along.

"_You are beautiful; your hair is blacker than the night, yet shines brighter than the sun."_

"_Well your gaze is as steely as the blade of your sword."_

Edgeworth brushed the hair from in front of her face, "_I love you,"_

"_Me too."_

This is where the world fades to black; the kids can't know what happens next. Yet nothing fades from the two real people gazing into each other's eyes.

Close your eyes kids, this is where they kiss passionately for the next ten minutes, reciting more cheesy love scenes to each other.

A/N: Awww, I love surprise fluff endings. Yea, so I know I told you Sunday last week, but Monday isn't too bad, right? I learned something. Don't promise due dates! Hopefully next week, people.

Next is Pearl/Trucy. Out of all the yaoi pairings I had, I went with teenage yuri. (I has a problem?) Please love me! (with reviews!)


	8. Special Someones

**UPDATE: If you think you have already read this chapter you probably have. I added to it. I uploaded the wrong version, so here is the full. I AM SO SORRY.**

A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't everything you dreamed it to be. I procrastinate. But, for those of you who don't like yuri, yuri in luck! OH MAH GAWD that was the lamest pun joke EVAR. xD Sorry, anyways, I'm not going really having Pearl and Trucy fall in love as I am having realizations for feelings. I'm just not quite comfortable writing something I have VERY little knowledge about. Breathe your sigh of relief. Pearl's POV

Chapter Eight

^v^v{8}v^v^

S p e c i a l S o m e o n e s

"Pearly, wait!" Trucy shouted as she bolted after her. Pearl slammed the door to Mr. Wright's office, relaxing a fraction now that she was alone. Stomping over to the couch, she sat cross-legged, not caring how unladylike it was in her dress.

_I…I can't believe Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya! They're supposed to be special someones! And Mr. Ed-jiy-worth was mean to Maya! And Iris… my own sister doesn't even understand!_

She cried quietly into her hands, leaving black smudges on her white gloves.

"Pearly?" Pearl jumped up and threw a kick forward. She made contact with something, and that something grunted as it deflated to the ground. "Nngh, Pearl... it's just me…just Trucy."

"Go away Trucy!" Pearl stomped for effect. "I just want to be alone!"

"Pearly…" Trucy spoke softly, almost mother-like. Pearl had never had a true mother. Morgan wanted her for power, nothing more. She liked that about Trucy. Trucy was like Maya, strong through the toughest times, always smiling, always with the best intent. Pearl felt a hand on her shoulder.

Reluctantly, she gave into the touch, sinking down onto the couch. "Pearl, don't worry about daddy and Auntie Fey-!"

"She should be _mommy_ Fey to you!"

"Daddy loves Maya like a sister. Not like how he loves your sister, but he loves Maya just as much."

"But, Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick… they're supposed to be special someones…" Pearl whimpered.

"Why? Who said?"

"I…" she bit her lip, "I said…?"

Trucy smiled sympathetically. "Not that I don't love you Pearly, or that Daddy and Maya don't love you, but that really doesn't matter to them."

"I…I know. I just... I don't like being wrong, and I insisted on this for so long. I know Nick fights for the truth, but… what he doesn't realize is when you're on the receiving end of the truth, it hurts. Hurts more than being proven wrong, and just look at Mr. Ed-jiy-worth, don't you ever wonder why he's so cold? Not just because of being proven wrong, but because he's on the receiving end of so many truths. Not only truths in trials, but think about the time when he lost his father. He had to live with the truth of him being dead, and believing that he killed him. And when he does find out that it wasn't him, but von Karma? He has to live with everything he thinks he knows being thrown away, like getting a new name. A weight is lifted off your shoulders, and now you don't know how to carry yourself."

"You really seem to know what you're talking about." Trucy listened intently, soaking up every word Pearl spoke with her new found vengeance.

"I do. First, my mother. Those cops didn't think that I could handle the truth, that it would break me. Looking back, I don't think I could take it. But then Nick and Maya tried to sugar-coat it. It wasn't until I was twelve that I really learned that my mother helped kill that man, and tried to frame Maya. And then I learned about Iris and Dahlia. I didn't know I had sisters. And then I learned all about Dahlia and the awful things she did, trying to kill Nick, and Mr. Swallow. I…I didn't have to live with a good truth. I have to live with a spirit crushing truth of all the awful things my family did. Iris tried to sugar-coat it too. Finally I got Mr. Nick to tell me, but, I still don't know everything."

As Pearl talked, Trucy listened. She spoke with such a power that only she could have. She took a deep breath as she finished, realizing minutes had passed while she was drunk on the ease of her words. Pearl had never spoken to anyone that easily; never let such deep feelings slip out, flowing like silk. Ideas weaved together with secrets, spoken with such a soft strength that held so much beauty. Pearl herself was the embroidery, her facial expressions, her eyes, the way she glowed in the moon light slipping in through the window onto the floor of the dark room; they all stitched together a beautiful and sad tale on that silk.

And while these words slipped out, Pearl watched Trucy, her eyes wide; following every movement she made like her life depended on it. Empathy had flooded her eyes, a distant understanding, but a shared pain. A pain only they could share, a pain connected by such a thin line. Yet this line was just one of many lines that connected them, lines connecting to other lines, and then breaking off again. The girls had such distant connections that worked its way into a web. This web had just seen its first morning, still wet with dew, still free of flies and other insects that would catch itself in, like the drama that is only bound to happen with girls.

Pearl admired Trucy for everything she was, all the things she could do, all the connections she shared. Trucy blinked, as if waking up from a haze, realizing Pearl had ceased talking. She reached a hand out, and placed it on the older girl's leg. Something erupted in Pearl's stomach, a flurry of butterflies. The spirit medium had no way to explain this sensation, just assumed it to be one of admiration.

The magician rose, and straightened her shirt. The fabric fit her loosely, as they were her brothers. Yet her form filled the vest nicely, and hung at just the right length. Pearl clearly had missed the gene that had given Mystic Mia her shapely figure. Trucy adjusted her 'Hair of Justice'.

"Your hair seems too long for that style." Pearl commented, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Don't tell daddy, but…" Trucy grinned devilishly, "I cut it."

Pearl gasped, the elders would have had her head shaved if she had attemted such a thing. Maya didn't seem to enjoy it, never taking off the beenie Phoenix had sent her.

"But it looks cute at the new length, so it's no biggie." she said quickly, seeing the worry on the older girls face. Pearl stood, smoothing out her orange dress, and moved next to Trucy, who gazed up at the moon.

*BANG*

Both girls jumped, and the next thing Pearl knew her stomach had errupted in butterflies as she lay sprawled out on top of an equally shocked Trucy.

"U-uh, let's...let's go find out what that was." "What, maybe we should go check outside..." both girls stuttered out apologizes as they jumped off each other.

They quickly stumbled out the door, hiding thier blushing faces.

"Smells like blood." Trucy scrunched up her nose as they entered the main area of the office.

"Oh. My. God." Pearl gaped at the sceen before her.

"Wha... oh shit." Trucy's eyes widedned as she caught the last glimpse of the body as it disapeared out the door.

"Nnngh..."

"Pearl!"

*THUNK*

A/N Ooookay! So, sorry about the kinda mini update, for some reason the whole chapter didn't upload. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
